Cherry Blossom Petals
by Lucama221
Summary: Like petals in the wind, the lives of two young people are blown away by a mysterious 'thing'. Will they be able to find out what exactly happened, and will they pick up their scattered lives, or let them lie there and wither, to be replaced by something new?


Alright, new fiction time. This is an interesting one, as a major part of it is still under debate in my head, and I'm not quite sure when the jury will come to a conclusion, I just know that it's before chapter 2 is out. With that, I hope you like the new story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ring, fucking, ring, pick up the phone bitch!__ ̴_

Okay, so it doesn't quite say that, but it might as well considering how obnoxious the sound is. I pick up my phone from the floor, wondering for a second how it got there before accepting the call. It's a miracle I can make out which icon to press without my glasses on.

"Ohayou, Lucas-san!"

Oh great, it's my totally not annoying Japanese friend. I sigh mentally, not letting my frustration carry over the phone call.

"Dammit Ammy, it's…"

I quickly take my phone away from my ear to glance at the time, 7:13am, Sunday.

"…barely past 7, on a freaking Sunday. You should be sleeping!"

Even though I'm angry, I manage to keep my voice level down as to not wake my parents.

"Lucas-san is always so mean. And he always forgets to call me what I ask him to."

I can almost see the pout on her cute fa-nope, nope, nope, I'm meant to be angry at her.

"I am not using the honorifics of a language I barely know, and chan doesn't go with your name that well."

"But Ammy-chan likes the name, and thinks Lucas-san is just too lazy to call me that, or wake up for that matter."

Once again I slide over her quirky, way of speaking. Despite knowing near perfect English, and having no accent at all, she still shows her Japanese side by using their strange grammar.

"Fine, I'm sorry Ammy-chan, but still, it's a weekend, and I stayed up late last night. I want to just sleep until it's at least noon."

"But that'd be a waste of a morning Lucas-san, come on, I have something very important to show you-"

"-not interested-"

"-and I made sandwiches!"

I go silent on my line and I can imagine she's checking her phone to make sure I didn't disconnect. Letting out a soft sight I reply.

"Fine, you win."

I end the call and grudgingly get out of my now, inexplicably, amazingly fluffy, warm, comfortable bed. I take my glasses off my desk and manage to put them on without poking myself in the eye. I then put on some fresh clothes, a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. I quickly scribble a not to my parents that I'm out, and picking up my house keys on the way, I get out the house before I have second thoughts about this.

As I pass the gate on the little outer wall of my little home I hear a constant noise, like the sound of a large cat running.

_Pat, pat, pat._

The noise disappears and a split second later I am struggling to keep my balance while someone or something grip onto my neck very tightly, giggling like mad. I don't even have to look to know who it is.

"Hello Ammy…-chan"

I add remembering her request, and the prospect of her amazing sandwiches.

"Hello Lucas-san."

Her little voice answers from right next to my right ear, making the soft sounds of her usually too quiet voice very clear. After a second of some awkward silence I decide to say something.

"You know you can you can get off my back, right?"

"But, Ammy-chan doesn't want to."

Not an unexpected answer, but still not the one I really wanted to hear. Accepting that there's no chance she'll get off anytime soon I instead grab her thighs and raise them to my sides.

"Alright then, get in to a more comfortable position and hold on tight, don't want you falling off."

Once I felt her legs clamp a little tighter on my ribs I began walking to the little park where we always hung out.

"You mentioned something you wanted to show me, can you tell me where it is at least?"

The girl on my back wriggled a little as if she was uncomfortable with the question.

"It's in the park, but I have something to do before I show you it."

Her voice was abnormally quiet, even for her. That was one thing that eluded me always, how could such a cheery and talkative girl have such a quiet voice. I guess it's her way of making up for it, with her sheer force of personality. While my mind went on a massive rampage from there on, my legs agreed to carry me to the park, and once my brain cracked the meaning of life for the hundred and fiftieth time, it managed to take in just how nice it looked. It's late Spring, so all the flowers and trees are in bloom. Though it may not be as breath-taking as the cherry blossom festival, Ammy had taken me to Japan once to see it and because she didn't want to go alone, it was still a beautiful sight to behold. I felt a tap on my shoulder that indicated that Ammy wanted off, and I let go of her thighs as she unwrapped her arms from my collar bone and gracefully landed on the ground. She was just like a cat, which is ironic since her full name, Amaterasu, is the name of the Japanese Goddess of the Sun, which often took the form of a wolf in mythology.

While my brain once again runs rampant, laughing to itself about the irony of Ammy's name she runs off to a little bush underneath a rather large oak tree, and pulls out a little wicker picnic basket from within the leaf covered branches of the squat plant.

"Picnic time!"

Hearing that my stomach decides to growl at for not even having a bite of toast before rushing out of my house, totally making me miss how it's possible for her tiny voice to carry so well. I walk over to her as she spreads a blanket on the grass and begins to pull out delicious looking food, as well as her should-be-world-famous sandwiches.

I sit down on one edge of the blanket while Ammy, done setting out the food, sits beside me, pouring me a cup of tea from a thermos flask. She's not exactly dressed like a Geisha, but it's probably the closest I'll get to a proper tea-house outside of Japan. She passes me the cup and I thank her before taking a sip, calmly accepting the fact that it's hot as fuck, and I just burned my tongue. Instead of shouting or screaming, I grab one of her sandwiches and take a bite.

A calm, comfortable silence covers us while the wind blows through the trees. I look at Ammy and notice her looking at a slowly opening flower, smiling at her gentle expression, her light green eyes flickering the early morning light. I turn my head upwards and stare at the fluffy looking clouds lazily drifting above me while I reminisce about the older times.

About eight years ago, half way through the first term of my fifth year in primary school, a new student joined our class. I remember exactly how she looked, a little girl, the shortest one in our whole year, with hip length black hair, gentle green eyes, and most noticeably, wearing a yukata instead of the proper school uniform. A rather stern looking man stood behind her, glaring at our whole class. The teacher introduced her to us, Amaterasu Kirino. The girl had just from Japan to England because of her father's contract with Airbus, who had to move to work in the Bristol research development team. She spoke barely any English, and the sight of her father seemed to have scared many people away from trying to make friends with her.

To this day I still wonder why I took the tentative steps towards her during the first break period, or why I began talking to her, but one thing I do know, is that I instantly took a liking to her. Despite her somewhat annoying disposition at times, she really livened up my life. And while that may sound selfish, I think she enjoyed it as much as me. We stuck around each other, eventually going to the same Highschool and taking the same A Level courses. We both wanted to be in the medical profession, but while she wanted to be a surgeon, I was planning to be a medical scientist.

Her light giggling brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Lucas-san had a dreamy look on his face, what was he thinking about, I wonder…maybe a girl?"

The smile on her face told me exactly what she was thinking.

"NO! Nothing like that. I am disappointed you'd even think that Ammy-chan."

I shook my head as she burst into a fit of laughter. I felt my cheeks warming at the slightest thought of her thinking I was think…too much, brain overload.

"Okay then, but anyway, now that the picnic is over, time to show you the thing I told you about. Follow me Lucas-san"

She sprung to her feet and walked off, leaving the blanket and basket as it was. I stood too and followed her to the oak tree near which she hid the basket, but this time she went around and behind it. I was right behind her, and noticed a faint blue light coming from in front of us. Then she moved a branch of a bush out of the way and I could see the… what is it?

"What is it Ammy?"

She seems just as concentrated on it as I am, otherwise she wouldn't have over looked me missing the honorific. What we are looking what seems to be a blue, portal, pulsing with a faint blue light from time to time. It is also emitting a soft sound, almost like a song, it sounds very familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's so calming, so very very calming. As that thought flashes through my mind I feel my limbs go slack and I fall to my knees, from the soft thud beside me I assume the same happened to Ammy. The next moment something all powerful seems to invade my mind, and after that I blank out. An overwhelming darkness, and the feeling of heat radiating from a very soft object in my right hand.

* * *

Not much to say at the end, hope you read through it all. The next chapters will be larger, this is just meant to be a small introduction of the two main characters.

Hope you read it when chapter 2 comes out,

Luca out!


End file.
